Daite senorita english version
by eric clutter
Summary: Translation of my own fic of the same name. The sequel of the last episode of the drama, in my way.


**The characters don't belong to me. The song Daite senorita is sung by Yamashita Tomohisa. It's my first fic in English therefore there can to be some errors. I just hope that they aren't too many. *a bit scared* Don't be too hard with me, ok ? ^^ I often used the translator of Google to help me, I'm still not bilingual. Well, enjoy the fic. =)**

_Daite senorita  
_

As they were together, all three, the rest wasn't matter for him. Actually, Nobuta wasn't here anymore but it wasn't very serious. She will manage to be popular by herself now, him and Akira had helped her enough in order that she can cope alone. Besides, between his two friends, Kiritani prefered to have Kusano on his sides. He didn't know the reason of that but he was really happy to have found... his best friend.

The two teenagers were walking on the beach and after being fun in the water, they were completely soaked. Akira chased his friend who tried to escape by laughing merrily. After a long chase, Shuji stopped and bowed by putting hands on her legs to catch his breath. His best friend joined him quickly except he wasn't tired so that he had run as much as him.

« Ah... aaahh... I... I don't believe it... why are you as fit ? You are tireless or what ?

- Shuujiiii-kun ! I am more resistant as you. »

Akira couldn't help bursting out laughing. It made it a long time that he hadn't heard the voice as funny of his friend. Moreover, Kusano approached of Kiritani and hugged him as that, without saying anything.

« What... what are you doing ?

- I'm warming us. »

Indeed, they were soaked, however, he existed other ways to warm up that to hug a classmate !

« You don't need to make that, baka. »

He just wanted to make fun of Akira by seeming to be in bad mood and he pushed back him.

« Kon kon...

- What ? »

As usual, Kusano made a big smile and finished his sentence.

« Actually you are happy to see me, no ? »

By hearing this sentence, Shuji turned his back on his friend. He had to move, was forced to leave his friends that he had in his previous school. Of course he was sad of doesn't see them anymore but he hadn't showed it. He would have new friends in his new school, it does not mean that he would forget those of his previous establishment. He just wanted not to be alone, that's all. However, as long as he had Akira with him, Shuji thought that it would be enough for him. Yes, therefore he haven't to doubt of his feelings toward his best friend.

« So what ? »

Kusano's eyes revealed his surprise.

« Akira shock ! »

Shuji seemed to be disappointed about Akira's reaction.

« You thought that it would be the contrary ? »

Without bothering to answer, Kusano threw himself into Kiritani's open arms who fell flat on the sand.

« Happy ! Happy ! Akira happy !

- Well... please, can you get up ? »

Akira didn't move, it seemed to show that he agreed except that he was still clinging to Shuji and doesn't want to release him.

Unwilling to be too hard, Kiritani didn't push back his friend, he tried to get up but it was hard.

« That's it ? You can release me now ?

- No ! »

Decidedly, he always found Akira as tired by his childhish behaviour.

« You don't intend to stay clinging to me all the time ?

- Akira loves Shuuji-kun ! He likes him very much !

- Don't speak in a way also ambiguous ! »

Without realizing it, Shuji had quite violently thrown his classmate on the sand by telling these words.

« Sorry, I didn't want to, I am... »

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence because Kusano had kissed him. He was so much surprised that he responded despite him to the kiss that he found, very pleasant. At the time where the kiss stopped, Kiritani touched his lips from the extremity of his fingers, look lost.

« Akira... what was that ?

- Kon kon. Akira has already answered to Shuuji-kun's question !

- In this case, can you repeat what you told me... please ?

- Akira has better than that ! He has learnt a nice song he wants to sing for his Shuuji !

- Well...you are sure ?

- Yep !

- I am curious to hear it. »

Now that Kusano had the full attention of his best friend, he took off his uniform, his shirt and his tie, making bare chested. He wanted to add a sensual side to his personality by undressing especially that to see the look almost embarrassed of Kiritani when he saw him bare chested hadn't no price. Kusano took a rather serious look, approached to his friend by having an angelic smile and turned around him by not quitting him from his eyes...

_Kenkka no kizuato wo nagame anata wa iu aitsu to tsurumu nowa mou yamena to ?_

_Staring at the scar let by the fight, you say : « Can you stop to struggle with those people ? »_

A charming look animated Akira's face which seemed so much different at this time. Shuji was subjugated, he couldn't to look away from his classmate.

_Wakatterutte onna nante, otona butte gaki atsukai, mou yame ni shite kurenaika ?_

_You are young, woman, you act like an adult, and treat me like a child, can you stop doing that ?_

He took one of the hands of Kiritani and gave a kiss on it in the manner of a perfect gentleman. He continued his walk around Shuji and when he was behind him, he put his arms around his waist by posing his head against his shoulder.

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanai de._

_Hold me, hold me, hold me, lady, stronger, stronger, stronger don't release me._

He quickly slipped his hands on the chested of his friend before bringing them under his t-shirt to really feel his skin under his fingers. Then, he released his hug to join his hands to these of Kiritani.

_Kazaate kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oite yo._

_Without making the proud, just come near to me._

Akira is happy ! Shuji wanted to see him again ! Akira thought that Shuji was still closed in on his feelings but it wasn't the case ! Kon kon !

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide._

_Hold me, hold me, hold me, lady, stronger, stronger, stronger don't release me._

Kusano tightened several times his hands interlaced to these of Shuji. Immediately after, he put his back against his friend's chested and held his arms before moving them on his bare chested which was warming little by little.

_Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo. _

_Your lips are so much enticing._

He turned and brush against Kiritani's lips and began to step away but it was just lost ! Shuji was exhausted, he had grabbed one of the arms of his classmate to bring back him toward him and kissed him as soon as he was close to him. Then, Shuji pushed his best friend on the sand by giving kisses on all his body, he hadn't control on himself anymore..

_Mukashi no otokoto ore wo kasanete wa, tameiki majiri de warate miseru._

_When you compare me with your previous boyfriend, you sigh and smile._

Akira groaned feeling Kiritani's lips to pass on his skin. His voice became therefore a bit breathless so he was continuing to sing seriously by closing his eyes to better enjoy the feelings that was going all the way his body.

_Wakatterutte otoko nante, shinjitenai to iitaindarou, moo raku ni shite ageru kara._

_When boys say that they understand, they actually want, to say that they don't believe you, I'll make things easier now._

Shuji paused and looked his friend smiling, he smiled too before taking one of the hands of Kusano and to pose it on his cheek. When he took off it, he gave a little kiss on it and took off his uniform to be also bare chested.

_Naite, naite, naite Señorita, ore no, ore no, ore no mune de zutto._

_Cry, cry, cry lady, in my, in my, in my heart forever._

At the second where he saw the beautiful muscular body of his Shuji without his clothes, he trew himself into his arms. We could say if he had a last wish, it had come true so he could die now. Obviously, it was just a joke, as if he wished to disappear so that his Shuji shared the same feelings as him !

_Hitori de gaman shinaide soba ni oide yo._

_Don't try to cope all alone, come and be with me._

This sentence was truthful in his eyes but Akira knew that Kiritani had changed since the first time he had met him. Kusano certainly liked him since the beginning although he was too stupid to realize it right away.

_Nemure, nemure, nemure, señorita, ore no, ore no, ore no mune de zutto._

_Sleep, sleep, sleep lady, in my, in my, in my heart forever._

Shuji had still his companion into his arms and sucked out his neck with a mad craze which was pretty surprising but not unpleasant for Akira.

_Kon ya mo kitto yume no naka jirettai no yo. _

_I bet that you will make me crazy in my dream again tonight, it's annoying !_

Kusano was actually lying on the back on the beach while his companion undid his pants and downed his boxer to access of the sex of Akira. As soon as he was under the eyes, he licked him up and down and engulfed him almost entirely. He didn't go too fast, realizing comings and goings in order to not distract his friend on his song.

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide._

_Hold me, hold me, hold me, lady, stronger, stronger, stronger don't release me._

Akira wanted more, much, much more. Unfortunately, doing that on a beach wouldn't be pratical at all also he hadn't the choice to hold back his desires at least for now.

_Kazaate kakkou tsukezuni soba ni oide yo._

_Without making the proud, just come near to me._

Kiritani's friend ended to come into his mouth and it disturbed him in anything because he have swallowed all the sperm that he had into his mouth. Akira stood up right away and licked the few drops of semen remaining on the face of his lover who looked him to act by laughing.

_Daite daite daite señorita, tsuyoku, tsuyoku, tsuyoku hanasanaide._

_Hold me, hold me, hold me, lady, stronger, stronger, stronger don't release me._

Kusano took the two hands of his classmate and posed them on his cheeks before to letting them to fall on his chest. Kiritani devoured from his eyes the bare chested of his companion since that he had taken off his uniform. Akira loves Shuji and not Nobuta, he have realized this when Kiritani had been forced to move and that he thought not to be able to see him anymore.

_Anata no sono kuchibiru ga jirettai no yo._

_Your lips are so much enticing._

At the end of this sentence, Akira has stuck his forehead on that of Shuji, they were both burning as well inside as outside. Kiritani joined his lips to these of Kusano to exchange a warm kiss with him.

Thereafter, Shuji sat on the sand while his boyfriend lay by putting his head against his legs after to have put away his sex and buttoned his pants. They were still shirtless because they liked when the wind touched their skin naked especially that it was good, fortunately that we weren't in winter ! In short, the two boys were happy.

« Akira loves Shuji !

- There, you are repeating yourself...

- But Shuji loves Akira right ? »

Kiritani took a false mocking look before answering to the question.

« I really must to be stamped to love a baka like you !

- I'm taking that as a yes ! »

The two teenagers were laughing merrily. Kiritani stroked the hairs of his Akira and they stayed in that way without being concerned about the time which passed by enjoying of the scenery in front of them.

_* Yes, we can live like that, wherever we are ! *_


End file.
